roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Ten Rings
The Ten Rings is a terrorist organisation dedicated to destroying world peace by any means necessary. It is believed to be led by a mysterious man known as the Mandarin. When they attacked and abducted Tony Stark in Afghanistan, Stark secretly made a powerful suit of armour to escape, which gave him the superhero alias, Iron Man. History Foundation The history of the Ten Rings is shrouded in mystery. Several members believed their leader, the Mandarin, had inspired generations of men since the Middle Ages, perhaps even further back in time, implying that the organisation was hundreds of years old. Some even described the organisation as "faith". All branches of the Ten Rings operated as individual cells, with every cell operating independently of each other. The leaders of each cell had no idea who anyone was in any other cell save for one contact. Each cell would receive money and weapons and as long as they received them and the leaders did not ask questions. Being a multinational organisation, members of Ten Rings branches speak multiple languages, including: Arabic, Dari, English, Farsi, Hungarian, Mongolian, Pashto, Russian and Urdu. Kidnapping of Tony Stark By the beginning of the 21st century, the Ten Rings were operating mainly in Afghanistan. Stark Industries' second in command, Obadiah Stane sold weapons illegally to at least one cell to help them achieve their purposes, and later made a deal with them to attack and massacre a military convoy. The attack on the convoy stopped once they realised the convoy included Stark Industries' CEO Tony Stark on a business trip to Afghanistan. The cell took him prisoner, filmed a video informing Stane that he would need to pay them more to kill such a target, and meanwhile they attempted to force a captive Stark to build them a Jericho missile. After weeks in captivity, Stark created a suit of armour powered by invention of a miniaturised arc reactor, rather than the weapon he was tasked to build, and successfully escaped. Stark upgraded the suit the following days after his return to the United States into the Iron Man armour, and attacked various camps of the Ten Rings, destroying their weapons from Stark Industries and their members. Days later in the desert, the Ten Rings found the remains of the armour Stark used to escape and rebuilt it in an attempt to learn his secrets and build an army of Iron Man suits. Ten Rings commander Raza proposed a deal with Obadiah Stane, he would give him the armour free of charge only if Stane supplied him with an army of Iron Soldiers. Stane refused, instead betraying and paralysing Raza and taking the suit for himself. Stane's men then executed the remaining Ten Rings soldiers, and possibly Raza. New Attacks Some time after Tony Stark became Iron Man, S.H.I.E.L.D. began fighting the Ten Rings. On one occasion, S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury sent a team of U.S. Navy SEALs to board a ship controlled by the Ten Rings in the port of Aden. However, Iron Man suddenly appeared and attacked the terrorists. Though the Seals were outnumbered by the terrorists, Iron Man had no problems with killing all the terrorists and saving the Seals. Some time later, a member of the Ten Rings aided Ivan Vanko to travel to Monaco in order to seek revenge on Stark. Around the same time, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Natasha Romanoff ruined one Ten Rings operation. She boarded the Ten Rings plane and caused its destruction. After that action, she was sent by Nick Fury to infiltrate Stark Industries under the guise of Natalie Rushman. Soon, through various agents, the Ten Rings began buying parts of the Jericho missile from the Russian arms dealer Mikhail Fjodorov. When Fjodorov stopped delivering parts of the missile, the Ten Rings agent Richard Frampton hired an assassin named Sofia to kill him. Frampton and his men successfully assembled the missile, which they intended to detonate near the border between Russia and North Korea, which would greatly destabilise the world peace. However, Sofia was followed by S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Natasha Romanoff who infiltrated the launch area and destroyed the missile. Both Frampton and Sofia were killed in the explosion, while the remaining Ten Rings agents were arrested by Phil Coulson and his team. After Tony Stark became a consultant to S.H.I.E.L.D., the Ten Rings set a trap for James Rhodes, a friend of Stark and pilot of a suit similar to Iron Man's, in order to take him and his suit, but failed. The soldiers of the Ten Rings informed their leader, the Mandarin, that they managed to scan the suit during the battle of Hong Kong and take enough information that would help them with their revenge on Tony Stark. Copy-Cat Terrorism After the battle of New York, Aldrich Killian, the founder of Advanced Idea Mechanics, needed to masquerade his failed experiments with the Extremis virus as terrorist attacks. His think tank co-opted the iconography of the Ten Rings for their deception. Killian employed the failed actor Trevor Slattery to pose as the Mandarin and publicly take responsibility for those "terrorist attacks". The real leaders of Ten Rings, an organisation with religious beliefs going back thousands of years, were not happy with this impostor. Kidnapping of Trevor Slattery After the battle on the Norco and the death of Aldrich Killian, Trevor Slattery was arrested and incarcerated at Seagate Prison. The Mandarin decided to meet him in person and take back his name. He sent a Ten Rings agent, Jackson Norriss, disguised as a documentarian, that went to the prison, seemingly to make an interview with Slattery. However, Norriss' real intention was to kidnap Slattery so the Mandarin himself could punish him for stealing his name. During the interview, when Norriss told Slattery that the Ten Rings organisation is real, Slattery didn't believe him. Then, Norriss suddenly took a pistol hidden in his camera and killed the prison guards in the room. Though Slattery tried to threaten Norriss with a pistol from one of the dead guards, Norriss easily disarmed him. Norriss then notified his colleagues about the situation via a Walkie-Talkie Wristwatch and ordered them to attack the prison. As Slattery stared in disbelief, Norriss told him that someone wants to meet him. Interest in Pym Technologies A member of the Ten Rings was present at the Pym Technologies Headquarters when Darren Cross presented the Yellowjacket Suit to potential buyers. Working alongside Mitchell Carson's HYDRA cell, the agent drew his gun to execute Hank Pym and soon engaged in a fight with Ant-Man who had broken free of his cage to save Pym. Despite attempting to shoot the hero, the agent was quickly defeated and knocked unconscious. He was later killed when the Pym Technologies Headquarters imploded. Category:Organisations